Lokis
by iprayforangels
Summary: The norse god of mischief and his angelic counterpart meet.


Loki sat on the ground shivering. He didn't quite understand what was happening. Was he dead? Was he dreaming? Was he still locked up in that cell? He honestly didn't know what was happening. Loki wrapped his cape around himself to keep warm. Cold had never had any affect on Loki. He was a frost giant but something about this limbo made him shiver. He didn't know if it was out of fear, cold, or insanity. Probably a mix of the three. He put his hands in his hair and stared at the ground. It was blue-ish grey, or maybe blue-ish gold. Not even colors made sense to him.

"This is madness. Complete madness." He muttered.

"Huh." Said a voice from behind him. Loki turned. Behind him stood a young man, with shaggy brown hair, a large cargo jacket, a button up shirt, and a sneering grin. He man took a bite out of a candy bar. "I thought I'd be… I don't know… less british. Could be worse. Love the cape." He said. Loki got to his feet and looked down at him. He raised to his full height and did his best to intimidate him. The man just laughed.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, authoritatively.

"Calm down, big boy. You can drop the act. I know you're not as scary as you pretend to be." He said, finishing his candy bar and shoving the wrapper in his pocket.

"Pretend to be? This is no act, boy. Who are you?"  
" _Boy?"_ He laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You are Loki of Asgard (or Yodenheim depending on your mood). You are the god of mischief. You have ambition for greatness, a sense of humor, and a quick wit. You will be the best no matter what it takes. There is only one thing you truly care about, no matter how much you deny it, and its for family." The man finished looking at Loki.

"My family?" Loki asked, enjoying the mans ignorance.

"Not your father. He was an arrogant, abusive, absent, asshole. I mean your mom and your brother. You're mother is dead now and your father blames the entire world. Your brother goes between hating you and missing you. You miss him as well but you know you and he will never see eye to eye on anything so you don't bother. I know you Loki." The man finished. Loki stared at him, taken aback by his words. Loki felt like some of what he was saying was true but he couldn't figure out what part.

"Who are you?" He asked again. He man smiled.

"Gabriel."

"And why do you claim to know so much about me?" Loki asked. Gabriel waved his hand and created some chairs and a table. Loki raised his eyebrows. Gabriel had talents with magic Loki had only seen in his mother and himself. Gabriel sat down and unwrapped another candy bar. Loki sat down and looked at him.

"There are many different realities. You're from one. I'm from another. And there are a million more. Right now we're in someplace between both of ours. I thought it was time we talked. I felt your pain so much I felt it was time. In my world I am a mythical being with a brother I both love and hate, a useless father, with a love of mischief, and a plan different than the one people want me to have."

"And you're called Gabriel?" Loki asked, realizing who Gabriel was claiming to be. "Are you the archangel of judeo-christian mythology?" Loki knew many different mythologies. He found them interesting. It was like historical fiction, based on real things but totally off.

"I am. Where I come from your the name I took on when I left my family. Where you come from I'm the idea of some pope with a pen and too much free time. We're very similar. We could be called different sides of the same coin. We have a lot of things in common, you and I." Gabriel put his feet on the table and looked at Loki.

"If you're talking about a brother you fight with you are referring to Satan, yes?"  
"Yeah. Lucifer and I don't see eye to eye. But that doesn't mean I don't love him." Gabriel said. Loki cocked his head to the side and smiled at him.

"So people think you are me?" He asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"Most old religions aren't believed in anymore. It wasn't hard to make up a name for myself, write it into some mythology, and bam. I'm the trickster god."

"Why did you come to talk to me then? If to you I'm just a made up character."

"We're all made up characters to some idiots. Like the person reading this." He said calmly.

"What?"

"What I mean is," Gabriel said, ignoring Loki's confusion, "I knew you were real somewhere and I knew that if you were the Loki I wrote into mythology you were having a bit of a tough time right now. I just wanted to check up on you. I can't have us sitting in this limbo forever crying about our brothers."

"I don't need your empathy."

"I know. Nor do you want it. But I'm giving it to you anyway." Gabriel looked out into the vast limbo.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy." Gabriel said looking at Loki again. Loki would never admit it but he was rather touched. This stranger cared more about him than he did.

"Why do you pretend to be me?" Loki asked.

"Sick of my family. I wish I had a mother like you. I just got tons of brothers and sisters and an empty throne my father sat in. I needed a millenia off. Now, back to you. I want you to go back to your reality and do something with your life. I'm not going to tell you not to take over the world. Being told not to do something only makes it cooler. We both know that. Just don't let people's "'care'" for you destroy you. You have the right to feel normal if you want or you can feel like a special snowflake or whatever. Just don't fall back into this shit." Gabriel stood up. Loki did too and stared at him. Gabriel stuck out his hand and shook Loki's.

"See you, Loki." He said, pulling out a candy bar and throwing it at Loki for no reason.

"What's this?" Loki asked, looking at the candy bar. Gabriel shrugged.

"Mortals make good candy. Take care."

"You too, Loki." Loki replied. Gabriel gave him a quick salute and disappeared. Loki unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite.

"Huh. It is good." Loki looked at it again before taking another bite and disappearing.


End file.
